(a) Technical Field
The technical field relates to a display panel.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A display panel may be used in a display device and may include a plurality of pixels. As an example, a liquid crystal display panel may be used in a liquid crystal display device. The liquid crystal display panel includes a liquid crystal layer and field generating electrodes for generating an electric field in the liquid crystal layer.
The field generating electrodes include a pixel electrode and an opposing electrode. The pixel electrode is connected to a switching element, such as a thin film transistor (TFT), to receive a data voltage corresponding to an input image signal. The opposing electrode may receive a common voltage and may be formed over an entire surface of the display panel. Liquid crystal molecules are arranged by adjusting an intensity of the electric field generated in the liquid crystal layer by applying a voltage to the pixel electrode and the opposing electrode, to display a desired image by adjusting the quantity of light transmitted through the liquid crystal layer.
The liquid crystal display panel also includes a light blocking member capable of blocking light leakage between pixels. The light blocking member may be formed of a black material. Misalignment of the light blocking member may undesirably cause a decrease in an aperture ratio in the display panel, such that brightness of images displayed by the display device may be unsatisfactory.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention. The Background section may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.